1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carriage and more particularly it relates to a baby carriage having a footrest extending between and attached to a pair of front legs having front wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Said footrest has a foot support surface for supporting the feet of an infant placed on the seat of the baby carriage. A conventional baby carriage has only one such foot support surface. As a result, the same foot support surface appears in the foot support position.
Thus, a problem arises. For example, suppose that a toddler is seated in a baby carriage. This infant may be seated with shoes on in one case and with shoes off in another case. Therefore, the foot support surface of the footrest will be in direct contact with shoes in one case and with feet in another case. Suppose that the infant was seated in a baby carriage with its shoes on and later its shoes were taken off. In this case, if the shoes had mud or the like sticking to their soles, the foot support surface of the footrest would be soiled. As a result, if the bare feet were placed on the foot support surface of the footrest, the mud or the like would stick to the feet, a fact which is undesirable from a hygienic point of view. If it is desired to ensure that no mud or the like sticks to the feet, the foot support surface of the footrest soiled with mud or the like must be cleaned before the feet are placed thereon, but this cleaning is troublesome.